poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Finale Showdown
This is how the final showdown goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Rambo III. team now walk into a big valley Rambo: Across the valley is the Border. Trautman: We did it guys. Peter: Yeah, we share did. Minerva Mink: Thank you for saving us. Roger: Ah, it's not a problem, Minks. Rambo: Wait. all stop and there's a rumbling sound Sylveon: What is that? Trautman: That son of a cow. out come several tanks, trucks, soldiers, and Zaysen's chopper, shortly followed by Ernie, Adagio Dazzle, and Sheriff Nichols Sheriff Nichols: We're do ya'll think yer goin'? You guys are fugitives to us. And we're gonna take you back. Cleveland: Oh, no! Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) Do not try to retreat! You cannot escape! We will not attack you, if you do not run. We do not want to hurt you. Trautman: Somehow, I don't believe him. Mole: Neither do I, and I don't trust them. Mostly the Sheriff. Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) I order you to come forward and you will be given a fair trial! Drop your weapons, and remain where you are! Adagio Dazzle: And we'll give you one minute, starting now. Trautman: Anyone got any ideas? Silverstream: I don't. Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) Drop your weapons! Queen Novo: Surrounding them is out. Ocellus: Helluva time for humor, Ocellus. Zaysen: DROP YOUR WEAPONS, NOW!!! Rambo: grenade launcher Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) You have no chance of escape! Come forward, we wish to take you back alive! This is your last warning! fire warning shots Zaysen: The choice is yours! Duck: Guys, I think we better do what this crazy colonel says. Erza Scarlet: Duck, are you crazy?! Who's side are you on?! Ernie: Time's up! What is you answer? Trautman: What do you say, fellas? Rambo: bleeps em'! (cocks grenade launcher) Brian: So do I! I'm not surrendering to a bunch of psychos! Rambo: grenade launcher and blows up one of the trucks Sylveon: Attack! starts opening fire at the soldiers and villains Ernie: Damn it! Fire! Fire at well! villains start firing their weapons Zaysen: (starts up chopper and starts firing rockets at the team] Ernie: his guns Sheriff Nichols: his rifle Adafio Dazzle: her luger Cleveland: Oh, no! They're shooting at us! Peter: Get in that ditch! team then jump into the ditch as the chopper flies above them Trautman: If we're gonna go I wish we had taken those jerks with us! Joe: Same here, Trautman. soldiers open fire at them team as they return fire, and blow up several of the trucks it stops Bender: The guns. They've stopped. there's another rumbling Trautman: What is that? Doug Funnie: over Guys, look! we see the Rebels all riding horseback, and charging into the battle Rambo: It's the rebels! Zaysen: in Russian Ernie: his lightsabers Kill them! Kill them all! soldiers turn and open fire at them Rambo: Come on! team race out to join the battle. And shoot down many soldiers, while the Chopper is trying to take out as many rebels as possible, as Rambo jumps into a truck and takes control of of a turret and shoots down many soldiers. He then hops out as uses a PKM machine gun against the soldiers, while the chopper continues shooting and hit Trautman in the shoulder. Trautman: AH!! Rambo: over at one of the tanks as he runs for it, and then he hops onto a horse and starts riding it towards the tank and one of the rebels hands him a Molotov cocktail Trautman: control of a 20mm cannon tank draws more fire Rambo: YAAAH!!!! chopper flies in and Zaysen fires more rockets Rambo: AAAAAHH!!! the tank fires another blast which makes Rambo and his horse topple over. As the chopper circles back around while reaches for the bottle, but then the choppers shoots down more rebels as the side gunner shoots Rambo in the leg Rambo: Ah! (clenches his leg in pain) Eee. AAAH!! Wendy: Rambo, look out! notices the tank approaching and barrel rolls out of the way it as Trautman shoots the soldier on it down. And then Rambo throws the bottle at the tank which erupts into flames as one of the mortals blows up next to it, as the Solders start climbing out of the tank, but Rambo shoots them, and then climbs into it, just as the chopper circles back around Rambo: about to start up the tank Zaysen: more rockets which hits the tank Rambo: Uh! then starts it rolling tank starts shooting at it but Rambo blows it up as Zaysen circles the chopper back around and fires another rocket Rambo: Uh! then fires at the chopper but the shot misses as the chopper flies over again, Trautman shoots out the side gunner on it Zaysen: in Russian chopper circle around again and faces the tank as Rambo increases speed, and fires at the chopper as he open the throttle all the way and tank speeds towards the chopper at top speed. Zaysen continues flying the chopper at him as Rambo fires the machine gun at the chopper. As the bullets hit the chopper causing dents Tank and Chopper continue speeding towards each other as they both fire at each other Trautman: John, get outta there! Rambo: the machine gun and takes out the chopper's co-pilot Co-pilot: GARGH!! Rambo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zaysen: GAH!!! the bullets start hitting Zaysen Zaysen: AGH!! UH!! Trautman: John! Brian: RAMBO!!! Rambo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tank and chopper collide and the chopper blows up, sky high! Rambo: Uh! [KABAM!!!! BOOM!!] fire ball clears from where the tank is and the chopper is completely destroyed the tank, Rambo lays on the floor, and then slowly climbs back and pants Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes